Not Applicable
This invention relates to supporting and positioning an outboard motor on a boat, while facilitating its travel between an on-deck position just forward of the transom and the lower side of the transom.
Outboard motors are useful for the propulsion of sailboats in the range of approximately 18 to 33 feet in overall length. Sailboats smaller than approximately 18 feet do not normally require an outboard motor for transit or maneuvering. Sailboats larger than 33 feet in overall length usually have an inboard motor, because attaching or removing an outboard motor powerful enough to propel such a boat is not practical due to the larger size and weight of the motor.
It is important to be able to safely attach and secure or remove and store an outboard motor while at sea. Using one of the typical outboard motor brackets available today, the attachment or removal process require the boater to hang over the stem of the boat and support the weight of the outboard motor while positioning and attaching it. This is an awkward process that puts both the boater and the outboard motor at high risk of either one or both falling overboard, especially if at sea where boat stability is rare.
Inventions of others have solved the problem of lowering or lifting the propeller end of an outboard motor in to or out of the water by utilizing apparatus that can move an outboard motor up and down, or tilt it, or a combination of both, however they have not solved the problem above, i.e., provide means for safely attaching or removing an outboard motor while at sea.
While at sea, where stability is rare, attaching and securing or removing and storing an outboard motor to a bracket or other apparatus on the transom of a boat is difficult. It presents a substantial risk for both the boater and the motor falling overboard.
Many sailboats from approximately 18 to 33 feet in overall length use an outboard motor to facilitate transit or maneuvering, especially when the wind is very light or very heavy with the sails doused.
An experienced Skipper of a racing sailboat does not want to have an outboard motor protruding from the back of the sailboat during a race for two reasons. First, having more weight at the end of the boat increases the moment of inertia. This increased moment of inertia increases the hobby-horsing motion, making the boat sail slower. Second, the protrusion of the outboard motor from the transom presents a collision hazard while in traffic. For these reasons alone, it is very desirable to be able to safely attach and secure or remove and stow an outboard motor while at sea.
This invention, outboard motor positioner, facilitates the attachment and securing or removal operation of an outboard motor on deck where it is relatively safe, as opposed to the awkward position of reaching over the transom and risking both the boater and the outboard motor falling overboard.
The outboard motor positioner also facilitates moving the outboard motor easily from a safe, on-deck position to a normal marine propulsion operating position near the bottom of the transom.